This application requests funding for a Competitive Renewal of this project. The fundamental goal of this continuing research is to increase the value of two NHP species for research on the genetic causes of human disease. NHP are increasingly important in efforts to understand the genetic basis of susceptibility to common complex diseases such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, osteo-porosis, diabetes, depression and others. Primates are also used to study susceptibility to infectious diseases such as AIDS. Genomic information, including genetic linkage maps, is a critical component of this research. In this project, additional genetic/genomic information will be generated concerning two of the most commonly used primate species, rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) and baboons (Papio hamadryas). Specific Aim 1 is to add new genetic loci to the developing genetic linkage map of the baboon genome, targeting the ends of chromosomes. This genetic map has already facilitated important new findings, but the mapping of new microsatellite polymorphisms to the ends of each baboon chromosome will significantly improve this valuable research tool. Under Specific Aim 2, the investigator will use physical mapping methods fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) to confirm that the loci added to the genetic map under Aim 1 are indeed located at chromosome ends. Specific Aim 3 is to add the same new loci to the developing linkage map of rhesus macaques. Aim 4 is to construct a linkage map of the baboon X-chromosome. Completion of these four aims will create new genomic information that will immediately make these two species more useful for the mapping and identification of genes that influence common human diseases such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, osteoporosis, and infection by various viruses.